


丝绒玫瑰坠落薄荷旷野

by SquirrelDecay



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelDecay/pseuds/SquirrelDecay
Summary: #ABO#现代无魔法AU#极度ooc+私设警告#涉簧描写注意#伯爵的儿子如何和伯爵夫人搞在一起的故事





	丝绒玫瑰坠落薄荷旷野

空气闷热潮湿，天色阴沉，傍晚时可能会迎来一场大雨。

盖勒特看向车窗外，目下弥漫着一小块阴霾。市区的街景交替成了平野，直到格林德沃家的伯爵庄园入口出现在视野里时，他不动声色的收回了视线。

老格林德沃甚至都不愿意亲自动动手给他打一通电话，被吩咐做事的管家语气诚恳，说是他的父亲迫切希望他能回家一趟。电话还没能挂断，盖勒特一只手指拨开百叶窗就看到那辆黑色的宾利已经停在了学校宿舍的楼下，自己的父亲从来都不会留给他太多考虑的时间。

盖勒特记不清上一次回家是什么时候，翻不出什么温馨的记忆。他待在家里时一向沉默寡言，深知就连墙上那些繁复到浮夸的装饰都是为了包裹和掩饰人情的淡漠。

他进了门，穿过一截长廊，随手将背包一把丢掷在会客厅角落那把黑胡桃木制的椅子上之后，则将自己投进柔软的沙发里。盖勒特十指交叠，靠在沙发背上仰头盯着屋顶发呆。老格林德沃从楼梯上下来，拐杖拄在光溜溜的地面上，盖勒特听见声音忍不住将眉心皱起。

“满屋子都是你的薄荷味。” 头顶的白发打了发蜡梳理得光亮的男人阴鸷的斜眼打量了一下自己儿子，在对面的沙发上落座。

盖勒特摆正脑袋，呼出口气吹起额前垂下的一小缕发丝，“如果你所谓的 ‘迫切’ 希望我回家就是为了数落我的话，我想我可以走了。” 他边说边伸手去随意翻动桌上摆在面前的一叠文件，他的父亲猛然抬起拐杖压住了那叠纸。

“你得在家呆到下个月，直到婚礼结束。” 

“喔，是吗？” 盖勒特随意应和，喝了一口女佣送上来的花茶，撇了撇嘴，“我倒想看看这次又是哪个倒霉蛋被你选上了。” 就在将茶杯放回茶托上的空档，他嗅到一股清甜的香气。盖勒特手里动作一滞，吸了吸鼻子，确定不是先前的茶香，而是鲜花，一朵盛放的玫瑰。

楼梯上传来响动，盖勒特立马循声望过去，一个看起来年纪不比他大多少的男孩顺着台阶走下来，搭在扶手上的那只手无名指上戴着一个银环戒指。男孩转过脸，火红的头发搭在耳侧，皮肤苍白脸颊那一块缺少红润色泽，蓝色的眼眸像是漾起波澜的湖面。

男孩看起来顺从乖巧，走到老格林德沃身边轻轻将手搭在了那人的肩头，这时他看向盖勒特，朝着对方虚弱的笑笑。“下午好。” 他的语气轻柔，而跟前坐在沙发上的家主抬起搭在自己肩上的手，在手背上留下个吻。随后男孩转身去了书房，离开前他再次和盖勒特对视了一瞬。

对方走后空气中残留得有香气，一尘不染像是雨后花瓣上还沾着水珠的红色玫瑰。盖勒特总是觉得男孩看向自己时带着淡淡的，如同戏剧中命运多舛的主角看向众生时的悲情神色，这让他耿耿于怀。

 

*  
后来盖勒特知道了这个男孩的名字。阿不思·邓布利多，他张动嘴唇轻声念出来。被说出名字的人正坐在露台的遮阳伞下，面前一本书摊开，可视线凝滞在一个不知名的方向有一段时间了。盖勒特透过落地窗观察起对方，他摘掉耳机， 将正在播放的音乐暂停。

阿不思回过神来，垂下眼手指翻动书页的边缘。后颈裸露出的那一小块肌肤白皙洁净，还没有被标记的痕迹。

于是那晚年轻的红发omega闯进了盖勒特的梦里，被氤氲的粉色雾气包裹，穿着一件奶油白的丝绸睡袍，发丝间沾染刚出浴后的水气。那人赤脚走近将之前轻缓拨弄书页的手指插进盖勒特的发间，双臂环上他的脖颈， 抬起脸用泛红的双唇亲吻他。

他们倒在主卧室那张柔软的大床上，身下垫着蓬松的天鹅绒被子。阿不思跪坐在已经盖勒特的已经微微发硬的分身上，他轻轻前后摇晃身子，直到那个部位彻底挺立。随后他从对方身上下来，把脸凑到那个地方，用指尖去试探触摸，紧接着伸出舌头轻轻舔过勃发的性器湿漉漉的顶端。

这种体验的真实感让人惊异，阿不思口腔内湿润温热，口腔壁紧紧贴附着柱身之上，敏感的铃口在上腭的凸起处划过，直抵敏感的咽喉。他加了点力度吮吸了一下，盖勒特差一点没忍住射在对方嘴里。

阿不思适时停下，他支起身分开双腿重新跨坐回对方身上，岔开的大腿内侧已经被体液打湿。饱含水分的后穴湿滑得一塌糊涂，将硬物缓缓纳入。红发的omega面色潮红，在完全吞纳了性器之后他微微张开嘴唇，手掌撑在盖勒特的胸口，满足的发出一声喟叹。

经过片刻的适应之后，阿不思晃动起腰部，他呻吟起来，半眯着眼坐在盖勒特的身上用对方的阴茎使劲操弄着自己。丝绸睡袍随着动作从一侧肩膀上滑落下来， 松松垮垮搭在胳膊上，露出了白皙的肩头和臂膀。彼此的信息素交缠在一起，变得绵延悠长。

盖勒特立起上半身，掌心扣住阿不思的腰部，隔着那层丝滑的睡袍搓揉，他吻住omega的嘴唇，唇瓣交缠的间隙泄出他的喘息和对方的呻吟。紧接着阿不思抬起下巴，让盖勒特顺着曲线优美的下颌至脖颈向下啃咬，身下被摩擦得火热的后穴溢出了更多的蜜液。

眼神迷离的omega被压在了床上，他双脚交叠牢牢锁住了alpha的腰，脚跟不停在对方腰际摩挲，大腿根的皮肤也在摩擦下变得通红。高潮来临时他的信息素爆发，像是疾风吹过玫瑰花园，卷起一片馥郁的清甜。

“标记我…” 阿不思神智不清，在呼吸紊乱时呢喃，“标记我，盖勒特。” 

 

*  
管家坚持不懈的敲门声将陷在梦境中的青年拖拽出来。

“您该起来了，早餐已经备好。” 管家一路踏在松软的地毯上走进来，替床上的人打开了窗帘。强烈刺眼的光线让盖勒特猝不及防的闭上双目，他悄悄掀开被子看了看下身的潮热，又面无表情的把被子盖上。

“你先出去…” 

当盖勒特终于把自己收拾好之后，他慢悠悠晃到餐厅，发现自己的父亲已经在长桌尽头的主位落座，阿不思则坐在旁边的位置。于是他径直走过去，坐在了红发青年的对面。

“早上好。” 阿不思向盖勒特面前的玻璃杯子里倒上半杯橙汁，他的目光看起来真诚又温和。 

“早上好。” 盖勒特回应道，他顺势瞥了一眼自己的父亲，而对方正自顾自的嚼着盘子里的煎蛋，看都没看上他一眼。

“希望你睡了个好觉。” 阿不思似乎意识到盖勒特瞪着老格林德沃的眼神阴嗖嗖的，他赶忙又接了句。而桌对面的年轻人没搭腔，只是拉回视线来匆匆扫视了他一下。

盖勒特肯定不会提及梦里的那些内容，他是如何把未来的伯爵夫人按在他父亲的床上操干的。他手握着叉柄，挑动盘子里的食物。令人不适的沉默笼罩在整个餐桌的上方，如一团乌云。

“大学生活还顺利吗？” 经过一段时间的无言相对，阿不思再次尝试抛出了话题。他用小刀取了点黄油给两片面包涂上，小心翼翼的递给了一侧的男人。

盖勒特把一切看在眼里，“还行。” 他耸耸肩膀。

阿不思感觉到对方明显没有想要聊天的欲望，便也不再自讨没趣，直到早餐结束时他一直低垂着头。

经过几天的观察，盖勒特发现自家的老头子实际上很少花时间与即将和他结婚的青年独处，而阿不思也同样的，总是默不作声的与男人保持一段微妙的距离，在餐桌上盖勒特就发现了些许端倪。

他整个人此时陷在折叠椅里，看向远处正在和友人们打马球的老格林德沃，将正在咀嚼的泡泡糖吹起一个圆润的泡泡，耳机里播放着激烈的摇滚乐。他在同这些装腔作势的贵族打交道这件事上， 表现出了自己的毫不关心。盖勒特视线稍微往回挪了挪，投在斜前方坐在野餐垫上的阿不思身上，对方穿着一件宽松的蓝条纹衬衫，袖口被随意卷起露出一小截皮肤白净的手臂，修长的手指正拣起一颗草莓放到嘴里。

两人的距离相隔不到五米，椅子上的人直勾勾的盯着阿不思的侧脸，直到有一瞬间那双蓝眼睛也转了过来和他对视上，盖勒特赶忙低下头看起手里的那本书。

 

*  
晚些时候盖勒特收到了朋友发来的信息，约他去市中心的酒吧喝一顿。他欣然接受，待在庄园里的日子让他困倦。他换了衣服，拒绝了管家为他备车的请求，溜到老格林德沃的卧室从一大堆车钥匙里挑了对方最珍视的那辆红色的复古野马。尽管自己下个月才能拿到驾驶证，但盖勒特显然对此毫不在意。

他穿过常去的那家夜店光彩迷幻的走廊，走到朋友所在的桌边将那杯为他买好的龙舌兰一饮而尽。罗齐尔靠过来，强势的女alpha用那双绿眸子将盖勒特打量了一番，“我们还以为你被囚禁在伯爵那个了不起的庄园里了。” 

“他倒是想那么做。” 提到自己的父亲，金发青年快速翻了个白眼。等到面前的杯子再次斟满酒，他才注意到罗齐尔旁边坐着的一名女性，穿着粉色的长裙， 金色的卷曲短发乖顺的贴在脸侧。

罗齐尔揽过对方的肩膀，“这是我带过来的一个朋友。” 

“你好。” 女生笑容甜美，“你可以叫我奎妮。” 

盖勒特仔细听了听，“美国人？” 女孩给出了一个肯定的回答，他点点头，扬起脑袋将另一杯酒吞了下去。 

这晚他不知道摄取了多少酒精，快一整瓶的杜松子酒，也许还有从罗齐尔他们手里霸占过来的几杯波本威士忌。直到他抬起腕表拼命挤弄双眼也看不清表盘上的数字。于是盖勒特起身摇摇晃晃的推开舞池里的人，其中还有几个上前来献媚讨好，带着浓郁信息素的omega。

“你得找人送你回家…” 酒精麻痹神经，盖勒特只能捕捉到朋友语句中的片段，他向着对方摆摆手，接过门口泊车员递过来的钥匙，钻进了驾驶室关上门将他人絮絮叨叨的劝说挡在了车外。

他打了个酒嗝，这时罗齐尔站在人行道边拍打车窗嘴唇张动在说些什么，盖勒特一个字也没听进去，两眼昏花的发汽车发动扬长而去。

凌晨时分的马路空旷无人，盖勒特把车开得歪歪扭扭，他双目通红，将收音机里播放的音乐音量调到最大，跟着节奏摇头晃脑，紧紧抓住方向盘的手心渗出一层薄汗。没行驶多久他就把车撞向了路边的路灯，发出一声巨响。

撞击也让盖勒特酒醒了几分，他俯在方向盘上缓了缓，额头一角还徐徐留着血。片刻后他手脚并用的打开车门从车上爬了下来，坐在地上目光凝滞望着街对面闪烁的路灯灯光，吸了口深夜冰凉泠冽的空气。

车轮胎碾压过马路上石子的声音在一片寂静中被听得清清楚楚，一辆黑色的轿车开过来停在了红色野马的车后，有个人影从车后座上打开门移动出来。盖勒特眯起眼，努力让自己的视野对上焦。那人急切的靠近，然后他看到的是阿不思·邓布利多的脸，还带着几轮模糊的光影重叠。

 

*  
两个人坐在后座一言不发，阿不思将车窗降下一截让盖勒特能呼吸到新鲜的空气。而后者歪在座位上对刚才自己做的一番事不做出任何解释，只是在回庄园的路上他要求司机停下接着下车吐了两次。

“你先坐下，我去帮你倒杯水。” 阿不思将醉酒的青年搀扶到沙发边上。

“我还是站着吧…” 盖勒特捂住嘴干呕了一下，一挨着沙发那股眩晕感和恶心劲立马直冲他的脑门。他用手指按着疯狂跳动的两个太阳穴，滑稽的一动不动伫立在沙发边活像个雕塑。耳畔听到拐杖拄在地面上发出的嗒嗒声飞快靠近，他心里只觉得一阵不妙。

果然一记痛击结实的落在盖勒特的背上，他哆嗦了一下慌乱的将身体转了过来。他的父亲像一只发怒的狮子，眼睛充斥着红血丝，抬起拐杖又给了盖勒特一下。

“我看我就是太久没有教训你了！” 老格林德沃牙根都磨得咯吱作响，“我倒要看看在大学里他们都教你什么了，无法无天，哪里有格林德沃家的样子！” 

“你那高贵的作派让我恶心！” 盖勒特吼着反驳了一句，“我真庆幸没变得和你一样！” 他的父亲听完更是暴怒，抬起手掌给了自己儿子一耳光。

金发青年的左脸起了一个鲜红的印迹，嘴角渗出血。整个脑子都是嗡嗡声，伴随轻微耳鸣。此时端着水回来的阿不思正巧目睹了这一切，他赶忙把水杯放到桌上，上前拉住还没能消气再次扬起拳头的男人。

“请您消消气，夜已经深了，有什么请明天再谈吧。” 阿不思尽力让自己的语气听起来温和。

“你最好给我让开。” 老格林德沃眼神凶煞，他盯着面前的人一字一句的说。

“让他来。” 盖勒特抬起手背擦擦嘴角的血渍，“除了一味的向别人发泄情绪，其余的他什么都不会。” 

阿不思被一把推开，脚跟不稳向后趔趄了几步。格林德沃父子的争吵声回荡在偌大的房子里，桌上的物件被掀到地上，连那洛可可式的银花瓶都没能幸免跌落在地摔成几瓣。庄园里无人敢插手，除了阿不思。

力量不足以拉扯开两个人，于是他向前挡在了金发人的前面，身后男人在空中高高举起的手杖落下重重打在了他的肩膀上。突如其来的沉寂覆盖了整个会客厅，被摔碎的花瓶残渣还安安静静地置留于地面上。

 

*  
盖勒特被扶回了房间，搀着他的人还是阿不思，但一踏进房门他就狠狠把对方抵在了墙上，房门被脚跟一带用力的合上。

“为什么要护着我？” 盖勒特额头和嘴角上的伤口血渍已经凝固。回想起面前这人刚刚的行为，他有些不悦，却又和另一种难以名状的情绪交杂在一起，令他心烦意乱。

卧室里漆黑一片，阿不思背靠着冷冰冰的墙，抬起蓝色的眼眸从黑暗中凝视对方，肩膀被打中的地方还在火辣辣的疼，“我不认为你做错了什么。” 他的目光柔软了下来。

“是吗？” 盖勒特反问，停顿了片刻他猛然凑近，吻住跟前正准备接话的人，与其说是亲吻，不如说是像野兽那样的啃咬。

“你醉了。” 用手掌撑着把压在自己身上的青年支起，阿不思喃语，却又在下一秒被拉回去重新堵住了嘴。他的齿关被敲开，对方的舌头探进来，滑过口腔壁邀起他的舌尖一同缠绵。一股强烈的薄荷味撞进鼻腔，阿不思骤然睁大了双眼，他使劲将盖勒特推开。

不排除酒精的余力在作祟，肆无忌惮散发信息素的盖勒特眼看着面前双颊通红的人，露出一种近乎于邪恶的笑，“我这样做也是对的吗？” 他又咬牙切齿，凑到阿不思耳边用一种暴戾的语气发问。

“你到底为什么要和他结婚？”

 

TBC.


End file.
